


RL9

by shnakee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnakee/pseuds/shnakee
Summary: 致敬《重庆森林》又名：治愈失恋姐夫的故事。姐夫本人好像从来没失恋过，我让他失一次试试。
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 2





	RL9

每天你都有机会跟别人擦肩而过，你也许对他一无所知，不过也许有一天他会变成你的一个朋友或知己。——《重庆森林》

1

今天是第三天了。

那个女人又没有和他一起来。

罗伊斯在这家咖啡厅打工有一个月了。一个月以来，每天早上都会有一个男人来买咖啡，两大杯美式，递一杯给他的女伴，然后他们在店门前的路口若无旁人地拥吻，再分开、各自奔向不同的岗位。

俗套的恋爱。就像这个城市里的每一对情侣一样。

店员们说他是一名巡警，编号RL9，就在附近工作，爱喝美式咖啡，因为从来没点过别的。除此之外，罗伊斯对他便再无了解。

警察先生几乎每天都是最早的客人，他正站在柜台前。罗伊斯伸了个懒腰，把咖啡豆交给机器处理，接着打开音响播放今日的歌单——依旧他最爱的丁日。做完这一切后罗伊斯倚在冰箱旁边刷新闻：这里政变了，那里交火了，卫星发射了，主队又卖人了，教练还没下课，靠。

机器转动完毕。罗伊斯收起脏话，和警察先生交换了咖啡和现金，对方接过杯子后点了下头，没有表情。

他看上去好悲伤。罗伊斯不知道这是不是错觉，但他觉得该多说几句以示安慰。

“你还好吗？还需要带点什么吗？”

这句话听上去更像是搭讪，或者，推销。罗伊斯说完就后悔了，晃晃脑袋试图甩掉尴尬。

“不必了。谢谢你。”

警察先生对上他的目光，灰蓝色的眼睛里有一层迷雾，显得非常忧郁，下垂的眉毛微微蹙起，噢上帝，可别这样，罗伊斯觉得心尖上被什么扎了一下。

他真的很悲伤，这几天尤其，而且并不是因为长相。

罗伊斯下了结论。

2

罗伊斯在第七天的时候又见到了那个女人。那是一个午后，他刚刚进货回来，女人正在和店长克洛普说着些什么，她穿着一身教师制服，背影也有好看的曲线。

小腿线条挺不错的，不过比我差了一点，罗伊斯抬着货箱，边走边打量她，紧接着他看见女人从包里拿出了一个信封：“如果你再看到他，帮我把这个交给他。”

很快这个信封就被拆了，小店员们心照不宣地传阅这个八卦，猜测警察先生和教师姐姐的过往情史。罗伊斯在傍晚的时候才拿到信封，内容大概是美式咖啡总有腻的那一天，女孩子想换换口味。信的开头写了一个巨长无比的名字，罗伊斯抖抖信封，掉出来一把钥匙。

3

“昨天有个漂亮女老师来过。”当莱万多夫斯基先生——罗伊斯背了一个晚上的那个名字——第二天进店的时候，罗伊斯在他点单前先开了口，“她说有一封信给你。”

“嗯？”莱万一只手撑在台式机上，露出一截优雅的手臂，“先放在这里吧，我过几天再拿。”

罗伊斯点点头，想起女老师的措辞：“那今天要不要换个口味？美式咖啡那么苦。”

莱万愣了一下，随即笑了，朝罗伊斯勾勾手指，在刚才姿势的基础上身体更向前倾了一步，罗伊斯迷迷糊糊地凑过来，两人平行的脸颊之间只隔了一个拳头的距离，余光瞥见男人的酒窝，罗伊斯感到自己的心在不听使唤地乱撞。

“那帮我来点甜的。加个冰激凌如何？”

“好——”罗伊斯在脸红的前一秒直起身子，故意拖长了尾音。冰激凌是他喜欢的，曾经因为偷吃被克洛普追着满店打。莱万被他的反应逗笑了，把愁云密布的眉头舒展开，靠着柜台笑眯眯地翻着钱包。

罗伊斯开大了音乐，摇头晃脑地从冰柜里舀出一大勺香草冰激凌。

4

每天午饭过后罗伊斯都要出门。或者去进货，或者去交水电费，什么都好，只要能把这个祸害店内音乐品味的小捣蛋鬼赶出去一会儿，店员们愿意编造各种各样的任务。

罗伊斯本人也乐在其中。这天他交完电费后推着重重的货箱在马路上飞奔，成为了街上一道靓丽的风景，甚至有观众为他的表演吹起了口哨。罗伊斯得意地眯起双眼左顾右盼，街边快餐店的露天座位上有一个熟悉的身影。

“嘿！”肩膀上被使劲拍了一下，莱万险些把刚吞下肚的菜叶子吐了出来，回头看到罗伊斯坏笑着在他眼前左右挥舞着手臂，“你们才吃中午饭啊？”

“啊是的。我最近刚被调到这一片儿。”莱万抽出一张纸巾擦了擦手，然后把帽子戴正，或许是出于职业操守地问，“有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

“有有有，太有了。”罗伊斯丝毫没把这当成客气话，“箱子好沉。”

走出去半条街罗伊斯才意识到发生了什么：他把还没吃完午饭的警察先生从同伴身边拽走来帮他搬箱子，于是不免有些害臊，张开嘴试图打破沉默。

“你还没来拿你的信。”

“我最近有些忙，改天再拿吧。”

“忙什么呢？”

“我的房子很伤心，我在忙着安慰它。”莱万眨眨可怜巴巴的蓝眼睛，苦涩地对着他笑。

“那要不这样吧，你把你地址告诉我，我给你寄过去。”这话这眼神，真让人受不了，罗伊斯抽出莱万胸口别着的钢笔，向他摊开手心，“就写这里。”

警察先生把箱子扛在肩上，咬开笔帽，一笔一划地写下了一串字母。

“靠，你家住这么近啊？”

“就在前面，有空过来坐坐。”莱万不动声色地说着友好的客气话，继续大步向前。

“好好好，一定的。”罗伊斯一拍大腿，被裤兜里的东西猝不及防地硌了一下。

那是一串钥匙。

小捣蛋鬼顿时玩心大起，鬼点子全都冲上了脑壳：“哎呀！我想起还有点事儿没办，你能先帮我把东西送到店里吗？”

5

“喂，渣叔。”

“马口，你跑哪儿去了？这都几点了？刚才RL9把货送进店的时候我还以为你犯事进局子了。”克洛普的声音听着就让人头疼，罗伊斯发誓如果现在自己出现在他眼前，一定已经被抹布糊了一脸了。

“啊，我，我在交电费啊！这儿的雨下得好大，我回不去啦。”罗伊斯举着手机冲进了莱万家的卫生间。

“胡说！我们这边晴空万里，你哪儿来的雨啊？”

“可能是局部雷阵雨吧。”罗伊斯把手机凑到花洒旁边，“你听，真的好大雨呢。”

莱万回家的时候家里发了大水，他非常欣喜，或许是他离开快两周的女朋友回心转意了，于是他耐心地把家里前前后后找了个遍，结果没发现半个人影，最后有些失落地蹲在大衣柜门口：“我数三下，你再不出来我就生气了……3、2……”

“1！”

只有风越过窗帘，把一张纸吹落在地上。莱万垂着眼睛站起身来，径直走出了家门。

大概真的是房子太伤心了。

门锁被撞上后，罗伊斯颤巍巍地推开衣柜门，长舒了一口气。他已经想好如果刚才莱万把衣柜门打开，他就二话不说地把这家伙先奸后……管他呢先奸了再说！反正这家伙长得也不赖怎么说我也不吃亏！

罗伊斯丝毫没有对自己的想法感到羞耻，吹着口哨大摇大摆地参观莱万的房子，嗯，大把的健身器材、堆积的土豆、小时候的照片像个小王子、拜仁慕尼黑的抱枕和杯子……他妈的拜仁慕尼黑！骂着脏话走进卧室，他看到一张尺寸在单人和双人之间的床。

紧张的时刻到来了！罗伊斯手握放大镜开始一寸一寸地研究莱万的床，用一种极为扭曲的姿势匍匐着移动，小屁股撅得老高，终于，在枕头底下发现了一根头发。

一根长头发、女人的长头发。

“莱万多夫斯基我操你大爷！”罗伊斯把头埋在枕头里含糊不清地叫嚣着，双手狠狠地拍着莱万的床，挤出了几滴干巴巴的眼泪。

6

罗伊斯并不在意自己是哪一个瞬间爱上莱万多夫斯基的。他觉得这总归是件好事，毕竟他的生活好像更快乐了，他可以克服起床气早一点到店里等着他来例行买咖啡，可以在中午光荣地出门完成任务，厚脸皮地绕道去莱万吃快餐的那条街跟他扯几句皮，然后抱着一大堆采购去他家窝一个下午，晚上再做个美美的春梦。有一天莱万问他为什么每天进这么多沉得要命的货还这么开心，罗伊斯乐呵着撩了下头发：“我帮一个朋友装修嘛！”

这是真的。如果莱万把他当朋友的话。罗伊斯在对着那根头发一阵干呕后决定把那几件令他恶心的被子床单换了，一不做二不休，后来索性把莱万家的东西全都换了个遍。牙刷换成自己的，罐头换成土豆泥，大狗玩偶换成小羊驼，空鱼缸里倒上几条金鱼，电视机里放一盘FIFA，磁带机旁边放一盒丁日一盒Chris Brown，避孕套全扔了，拜仁的周边都换成多特的，之前的马克杯砸了个欢实，抱枕被他扯出一地羽毛。

哼！活该！谁叫你用什么房子很伤心的烂话撩我。罗伊斯快活地在羽毛堆里转着圈，大呼小叫自己要羽化登仙了。

莱万家的座机在一个下午收到了一条留言，甜丝丝的女声似乎在撒娇：“Lewy，我明天从英国回来，飞机下午五点到二号航站楼，你愿意来接我吗？”

罗伊斯正打算离开，听罢又返回了屋里，手在座机旁边犹豫了几个回合，最终按下了删除键。

前女友嘛。

前女友是不配拥有姓名的。

7

莱万多夫斯基的生活十分规律，规律到无聊。朋友和同事都说他这人不会动情，整天把自己隔离在一片乌云里自顾自地转。他听这些话听了非常多年，有一天他的女朋友也跟他说了同样的话，然后就再也没出现过。

他们或许是对的。后来连莱万自己也相信了这些话，躺在床上发呆的时候觉得他的房子都比他本人更有感情。于是他每天晚上都忙着安抚他的房子，问问肥皂为什么又瘦了，毛巾为什么又哭了，顺着大狗玩偶的毛告诉它不要难过，她走了生活不还得继续过嘛。久而久之，莱万已经分不清这段日子里到底是他更伤心、还是他的房子更伤心了。

最近他的房子有了一些变化。作为巡警，他的观察力一向很好。刷牙的时候肥皂掉进了水池，他发现他的肥皂又长胖了，于是告诫它不要因为自己失恋就自暴自弃，得减肥了；安抚好肥皂，抬头又看见镜子上贴着一张小男孩的照片，莱万揉揉眼睛，奇怪，我什么时候染过金发？欸，我的嘴角一直是歪的嘛？大狗玩偶头顶的毛乱糟糟地立着，他照例拿梳子给它顺毛，规劝道不要总是出去打架，看你脸都打得变形了，发型也越来越像渣叔店里的小金毛，你可要和他一样整天开开心心的；马克杯和抱枕换了主队，他已经想不起来自己是几年前开始转而支持拜仁的了，这些多特周边不应该早就收起来了吗？也好，记得小金毛说过他是多特球迷，不如送给他让他咧着嘴软叽叽地对他道谢；鱼罐头里混进了土豆味，磁带机里播出了《baby》，莱万开始怀疑自己是不是去克洛普的店去得太频繁，以至于产生了幻觉，或许有空可以去检查一下，可什么时候有空呢？

有一天莱万在晾衣架上发现了一件好久不见的T恤，他感到非常欣慰，蹭着领口感慨道：“我终于又见到你了！早就跟你说过的，躲起来没有用，总要出来面对现实！”

以往安抚房子里物件的时候，莱万都会感到有些心虚，因为他不太确定自己能不能比房子做得更好。可不知道为什么，今天说这句话的时候他格外有底气，他觉得窗外好像又有阳光照进来了，头顶的乌云正在散去，连同笼罩整座房子的阴霾。

8

这天莱万在自己家附近巡逻的时候捡到了一架纸飞机，上面似乎写着字，他小心翼翼地将它展开铺平，纸飞机变成了一张登机牌，上面有自己的昵称“Lewy”、有今天的日期，但是没有目的地。莱万揉着太阳穴，不敢相信自己会遇到这种灵异事件。同队的什琴斯尼走过来，告诉他刚才有一架纸飞机从他家的窗口飞了出来，问他有没有看到。

难怪房子变得这么邪乎，闹了半天是遇见鬼了。莱万托什琴斯尼帮自己请了个假，然后摘掉警帽三步并作两步地朝自己家跑去。

反正他现在孤身一人，并不介意和鬼打一架。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”罗伊斯开门的时候门外出现了莱万多夫斯基的脸，他一边尖叫着把门推上反锁，一边看着墙上的表想我时间也没算错啊，今天到底怎么回事？见鬼了，一定是见鬼了，“你怎么会在这里啊？”

“这话该我问你吧，这里可是我家。”莱万在外面拼命地砸着门，“快开门，不然的话我要把门撞开了。”

罗伊斯搬来一把椅子贴在门后，找来几个健身器材的负重物放在上面，然后四处乱窜着找地方藏身，边跑边喊：“不是你让我有空上来坐嘛！”

罗伊斯再次把自己关在了莱万的大衣柜里，这次为了更好地隐藏，他裹上了一条床单。他已经想好了，如果莱万找到他，他就表白，然后先奸不杀，就在这儿睡了他。

门被撞开了，罗伊斯听见莱万的脚步声由近及远，他应该是先去了卫生间，然后去了卧室，然后书房，啊啊啊啊啊，他又走回来了，罗伊斯紧张极了，感觉自己的心都跳到了嗓子眼。

“我数三下，再不出来的话就不客气了哦。”莱万又一次地蹲在衣柜前，他想起自己上一次这么做的时候的心态，不免有些好笑，“3、2……”

没等他数出最后一声“1”，大衣柜的门就“砰”地开了，罗伊斯没办法延续上一次的淡定，爱使他做贼心虚，他披着床单从衣柜里跳了出来，头也不回地往门外跑，莱万反应也快，抓住床单的一角把人拽过来搂在怀里，不用分说地捧起他的脸就要吻下去，三十六计走为上，罗伊斯把表白做爱全都抛在了脑后，侧过脸避开莱万的吻，然后抓起床单蒙住他的头，在对方手忙脚乱挣扎的时候一溜烟地落荒而逃。

床单被扔在地上。莱万倚着门框凝视罗伊斯顺着楼梯逃跑的背影，没有追上去。

再木头的人也意识到了，阳光不是从窗外照进来的，太阳早就出现在了自己身边。

9

最后一个客人离开，店要打样了。店员们在跟克洛普七嘴八舌地交谈，罗伊斯在一旁破天荒地安静，回想起这一天的魔幻经历，他还是有点心有余悸，又觉得有些丢人，思考着要么跑回老家躲那么一两个月再回来。

然而他的思考很快就被打断了，身材高大的黑发男人出现在了店门口，他换了一身衣服，罗伊斯认出来是他之前放进莱万衣柜里的一件衬衫，在商店里看到的时候觉得很衬他，于是就买了。

果然，非常衬他。

“店打烊了，明天再来吧。哦，是你啊……”克洛普正打算关门送客，看到来者是莱万又改了口，转头意味不明地看了一眼罗伊斯，“我有点事要处理，先出去一趟。”

“我也有事出去一趟。”“我也有。”“我，还有我……”几个店员也跟着嚷嚷，一个推着一个闪电似的溜出了店门，留下罗伊斯一个人和莱万面面相觑。

这帮人，什么时候知道的，我暗恋得这么明显吗。罗伊斯拍着脑壳，感到十分挫败。

“Marco。”有人先开了口。

“喏，你也听到了，店要打烊了。”他叫我的名字，这可真要命。

“我来拿我的信。”

莱万的眼睛眨也不眨地盯着罗伊斯看，后者觉得自己已经分不清东南西北了：“你的信……有你的信吗？哦，对，好像是有，我找找……”罗伊斯从柜台这头晃到柜台那头，莱万的眼睛也跟随着他转，最终小店员从柜子里翻出一个信封递了过去：“是这个吧？我可没看过哦！”

莱万接过信封，看也不看地放进兜里，然后把另一张皱巴巴的纸摊在柜台上，拔出一旁的钢笔让罗伊斯攥在手里，握住他的手腕拉到面前：“我这里有一架飞机和一张登机牌，可惜没有目的地，你能帮我添上吗？”

罗伊斯把下巴放在台式机上，抬起眼睛用上目线看向莱万：“啊……可以。你想去哪儿呢？”

莱万依旧不依不饶地握着他的手腕，前倾身子让自己凑得更近：“随便啊，你说去哪儿就去哪儿。”

这双眼睛还是不看的好。罗伊斯低下头摆弄着钢笔，把纸翻了过来又画了一张登机牌，这回写上的是自己的名字，今天的日期，以及，空白的目的地，画完后将笔和纸一起推给了莱万：“还是你来写，你去哪儿我就去哪儿。”

莱万把笔插了回去，同时右手不动声色地往下，牵住了罗伊斯的手，与他十指相扣：“那我就不写了。去我家如何？我下午又把那里收拾了一遍。”

我家，也是你的半个家，他在心里补充上后半句话。

罗伊斯犹豫着要不要答应，摇晃手臂发现被对方握得更死，随即在生理和心理上同时放弃了挣扎，红着脸和莱万手牵手走出店门，克洛普他们正站在旁边的小树林里看好戏，对着他们竖起了大拇指。

这帮家伙。

“哦对了宝贝，我们还得先去趟商店。”莱万突然停下了脚步。

“怎么了？”罗伊斯愣住了，小声问道。

“你把我的避孕套都扔了。”警察先生转过头对着他笑，在夜色中露出两个好看的酒窝，就像罗伊斯第一次建议他往咖啡里加点甜时的那样。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 《重庆森林》是我最喜欢的王家卫电影，最早想套用是因为姐夫小时候抱着球说你要进对手的门、那个故事，感觉他还挺适合663这个闷骚男的😂
> 
> 我是真的一直觉得姐夫长得很伤心
> 
> 。
> 
> 在看到他的抖音之前


End file.
